Gordon
"I Love You Gosia. You're My Younger Sister!" Born with a Killer's heart but stuck in the shadow of his Dad, Gordon the scorpion can't wait to carve out his Drunk Dance, Turning Broom And Throwing Pillow Into The Wall in the war against the Slugs, Gordon Is 12-Years Old Scorpion! Hobby Shopping With Temper, Howie And Girls, Making A Funerals With JoJo, Listening Call Of The Wind, Laughing With Miss Whisper And JoJo, Dancing In The Internet, Doing A Funniest Dances Gifs Out Of Gene And Edward Escaping From His Group, Chasing With Belt, Sending Edward I Gene To Minutia, Farting At Temper, Howie, Kwincy And JoJo, Dancing With Tantrum, Yelling On Miss Whisper, Teasing Edward And Gene, Scaring With Mask In SPA, Sneezing On Slugs, Scaring Tantrum In Solarium Gordon Gets Beaten By Lapoleon/ Miss Whisper And Tantrum Are Forced To Defeat The Slugs When Gordon Loses A Talent Show.. Because He Can't Sing And Gene Wins/ Edward Loves Him So Much When Gordon Gets Diaper/ Howie And His Friends Are Laughs/ Gordon Cries Like A Little Scorpion/ Gene And Edward Are Laughs So Loud Howie Embarrasses Gordon With Diaper/ Temper, Kwincy, Dennis And Brittle Are Starts To Laugh/ Gordon Is Treated Like A Baby/ JoJo And Whisper Are Must To Put A Diaper Into Howie, Temper, Kwincy, Dennis And Brittle/ Gordon Has Drawn Diaper Gordon Crushes Whisper And JoJo/ Edward And Gene Are Becomes A Cheerleaders/ Other Fiends Starts To Laugh/ Tantrum Gets Braces On His Teeth/ Lacey Laughs Very Loud/ Tola Not Laughs Gordon Gets Braces On His Teeth/ Howie Laughs It/ Gordon Gets Angry/ JoJo And Temper Are Can Not Believe/ Miss Whisper And Her Friends Are Goes To Mrs. Bumble's Fitness Club/ Gene, Edward And Terry Laughs It Of Gordon / Lapoleon Says '' You're Very Ugly And Stupid Scorpion!''/ Lacey Cries Of Laugh/ Gordon Gets Embarrassed/ Miss Whisper Must To Help Him Gordon Gets Diaper Again/ Howie, Temper, Kwincy, Dennis, Bob, JoJo, Brittle, Vega, Edward, Gene, Terry, Tantrum, Lapoleon, Lacey, Bo, Pop And Karma Are Laughs/ Miss Whisper Helps Gordon/ Lapoleon Says ''Hey Gordon, You're Funniest Scorpion With Diaper Huh/ Miss Whisper Is Afraid To Yell At Her Friends/ Gordon Helps Her Gordon Wants To Go To Toilet, But Edward And Gene Still Are In Toilet/ Calls To Lapoleon/ Edward And Gene Are Forced To Leave The Toilet/ Gordon Pees On Edward And Gene/ Lapoleon Starts To Laugh/ Edward And Gene Are Squirted/ Gordon Fails The Talent Show/ Edward And Gene Are Wins In Talent Show Gordon Wants Ice Cream, But Gene Gets Stomach Pain/ Edward Must To Care Him/ Gordon Enters To Toilet/ Edward Chases Wih Gun/ Gordon Gets Shoted/ Edward Becomes The Killer/ Gordon Is In Coma/ Howie And Temper Are Thinks They' re Guilty/ Gordon Doen't Know, Where Is, And Doen't Know About His Friends And Family/ Edward And Gene Are Thinks They're Rewarded/ Gordon Is In Hospital/ Lapoleon Starts To Laugh/ Lacey Must To Bully Gordon/ Whisper Uses Her Weapon Gordon: Hi Lapoleon. Lapoleon: Hi Gordon. Where Is Your Diaper? Gordon: I Not Have A Diaper, Because I'm Not A Little Scorpion. Lapoleon: What!? You Not Have Gordon: I Say For 1000 Times! Lapoleon: Hahahaha, I See Your Diaper And Tearful Face! Gordon: What!? Why Are You Laughing? Lapoleon: I'm Not Laughing Gordon, Something In My Eye. Gordon: I Going To Ask My Dad! Lapoleon: Nooooooooo!!!, Please Don't Ask Him Gordon: I Don't Care! Lapoleon: I Will Not Laughing, I'm So Sorry!!! Gordon: I Not Care About Your Apology!! And Very Hate You So Much You Stupid Bitch! Lapoleon: Come On A Talk, Please, I Promise, I Will No Longer Laugh At Your Diaper! Gordon: I Call Miss Whisper About Your Behave! Edward: Hey Gordon, You Have A Cool Diaper And I Want To Have A Diaper In My Ass Gene: Hi Gordon, Oh My God! YOU HAVE A DIAPER!!, Hahahahaha Hey Edward Come On Over Here! Gordon Has A Smelly Diaper Edward: I Know. He Has A Problem With His Butt. Does His Mom Dressed Gordon As Baby? Gene: I Don't Know, Because Gordon Must To Have A Diaper, He Farts On Me, Pees On Me And Cries At Night Like A Baby! Gordon: Hey!!! Edward And Gene!!. Not Isn't Funny!... I Ask My Dad! Edward And Gene: What?! Gordon Is A BRAVE Scorpion! Gordon: Yes, I Am... And I Have A Warrior's Heart! Edward And Gene: We Must To Escape From The Brave Gordon!!! Lapoleon: It's Going To Be A Funniest Scene How Gordon Will Cry Like A Baby Without A Pacifier Gordon: Pacifier? I Again Pacifier! And You Are Kidding Me! Lapoleon: Time To Go To Sleep, If You Want To Drink A Bottle Of Milk?, Because Your Diaper Smells Bad...Time To Change A Diaper. Edward: Hey Gene, Did You Hear That, Lapoleon Will Change Gordon's Diaper Gene: Oh Really, I Must To See! Edward, You're Coolest Friend! Edward: Thank You Gene. You're The Best! Gordon: Hey, Shut Up! * Wants To Kill Edward And Gene* Edward: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No! Don't Kill Me, I'm Sorry Gordon: I Must To Kill You. What's Final! Gene: Hej, Gordon! Leave Edward Alone! You Stupid Little Idiot! Gordon: Oh My God! It's Gene. Surely Wants To Kill Me! I Ask Lapoleon Gene: All Right Edward? Edward: I'm Fine. Gene: *Turns Himself Into A Bravest Centipede*. Gordon! Time To Kill You! Gordon: You're Not Supposed To Have A Power! Category:Fiends Category:Strawberry Patch Category:Males Category:Frozen Hills Category:Starters